Midnight Rebels
by TwilightTTS
Summary: What if Bella didn't jump and Edward never came back? What if Bella had a hidden talent for drumming and she joined a band, who were now touring the USA? What about if a familiar face shows up at one of her concerts? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Everyone! I know this has been done before but I love making my own twists on things that other people have done. This first chapter is really just the backstory, just to get you into it and see what reaction I get. Basically whats happening is Edward never came back in New Moon, and Bella didn't jump. Instead of crying, Bella joined a band called the Midnight Rebels, an all genre cover band. She is the drummer of the group, and well on her way to becoming famous. But what happens when someone she recognises is in the crowd one night? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I wish Iowned Twilight, however my name is not printed on the front cover of millions of books, so therefore I am not the owner. That also goes for all the songs I used/mentioned.

 **BELLA POV**

I sat there drumming my fingers against the table I was sat at. Without even realising it, I was drumming the rhythm to "Me Vs The World" by Halo Friendlies(AN: This song was stuck in my head so it's in there ;-) highly recommended) and I was humming along to the tune. We were sceduled to be at the venue by 6pm tonight, and I was meeting up with Rose and Toni later on to get ready. We have a band called the Midnight Rebels, and with Toni on guitar, me on drums and Rose singing with whatever pitch seemed fit for the song we were covering, we were actually quite decent. Of course there's gotta be some people who absolutely hate you to hell on earth and scream "Fuck off!" when you're on stage, but it's all in the joys of being a touring band. To be honest the only reason I joined was cos I was trying to get my mind off stuff and I was sat in a bar and saw these two people giving it their best shot at a cover of "I Love Rock'n'Roll" by Joan Jett without a drummer and I felt sorry for them. They were only getting small change and the crowd was rapidly decreasing. Of course, I had never told Edward about my musical ability. He would just make me do crappy classical music along to his , I got up, went over to them and introduced myself.

 **-Flashback-**

"Hey, my name's Bella, and it seems like you're in need of a drummer" I said to the singer. She looked about 19.

"Hey yeah we probably do, you wanna give it a go?" She smiled at me when I nodded. I loved playing, even if it was only for a bit and for a band I didn't even know. I got up on stage and sat behind the kit, and started to play a steady drum beat in time to the song. At this point, the crowds started to turn back when they heard something new, and they started to watch us play. I kept the rhythm going and eventually the girl started to sing. It was one of those rough sounds that you would think would sound terrible, but actually worked and made me think Joan Jett was on the stage with us.

 _I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

 _I knew he must have been about 17_

 _The beat was going strong, playing my favourite song_

 _And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me_

 _Yeah with me_

 _And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me_

 _Yeah with me_

 _Singin' I love rock and roll_

 _So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

 _I love rock and roll_

 _So come on take some time and dance with me_

We had only just finished the first verse and chorus, but already we were making quite a big crowd. They whooped and cheered us on and I could practically feel the adrenaline course through my veins. I laughed a warm bubbly laugh and kept the beat up, even louder this time.

 _He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

 _But that don't matter he said cos it's all the same_

 _I said can I take ya home, where we can be alone_

 _And next we're moving on and he was with me_

 _Yeah me_

 _And next we're moving on and he was with me_

 _Yeah me_

 _Singin' I love rock and roll_

 _So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

 _I love rock and roll_

 _So come on take some time and dance with me_

 _I said can I take ya home where we can be alone_

 _Next we're moving on and he was with me_

 _Yeah me_

 _And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song_

 _Yeah with me_

 _Singin' I love rock and roll_

 _So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

 _I love rock and roll_

 _So come on take some time and dance with me_

As we finished the song, the whole place was cheering and screaming at us. I finished my drumming with a crash on the symbols, erupting more clapping. The singer turned back to me.

"That was so cool! Meet me at the bar in 10 mins I wanna talk to you about something." I nodded and smiled back at her, too out of breath to say anything. After the 10 minutes were up, I was sat back down at the bar grabbing a drink whilst the singer was ordering her own drink and some crisps for us. Once she had been served, she came and sat down next to me.

"So, you're name's Bella, right?" She asked.

"Yeah" I replied once I had swallowed my drink.

"Cool, my name's Rose, and the lad who plays guitar, his name is Toni. You're a sick drummer, where did you learn?" She asked me.

"Well, I don't know really. My mum said that I was always hitting things and making music when I was little, so I guess it just came from that. I took lessons for about a year before mum realised that I was doing much better on my own so she stopped paying for it and her and my dad got me my first kit when I was 9." I replied, lost in memories. My kit was still at Renee's house, of course it had upgraded since I was 9.

"Awesome, I've always been a singer, and I started doing shows when I was young, like 13. I met Toni at a band camp when I was 17 , and we made a band. We've been looking for a drummer for 2 years, but I think we just found what we've been looking for." She smiled at me. I must have looked like an idiot with my wide eyes and open mouth, but I was actually shocked. When I performed at school, the teachers just thought I couldn't get the timing right and they thought my clumsiness would just make me hit the wrong drums. But my clumsy side disappeared when I played, and I could hit with the right time and speed so it created the perfect sound. Not to brag, but I was pretty sick.

"So, is that a yes?" Rose looked at me for a second like I was crazy.

"OMG! Yes! I've always wanted to be in a band but everyone thinks I can't play properly. Thanks so much!" She just smiled at me. She yelled for Toni to get his ass over here and have a drink with us. Long story short, we all couldn't walk straight afterwards.

 **\- Flashback end-**

"Bella! C'mon we've got to get ready we're on in an hour!" Rose yelled at me. She was practically my best friend, along with Toni, of course. I have been in the band for 3 years now, and it's my 21st birthday in a couple of weeks. Rose is a year older than me, and Toni is the same age as me, but a few months older. We all had a super tight bond and when I introduced Jake to them they were all really happy that

"Alright I'll be there in a sec!" I yelled back. I was just texting Jake, because he promised that he would be at the show tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a couple of months, cos I had been touring near Denver, Colorado,and Jake stayed behind to look after Billy. Usually Jake came with me on tour, a bit of moral support, and we had got so much closer since Dickward had left, as Jacob calls him. I walked down to where Rose and Toni were grabbing some pizza before we went on, and of course they were already dressed up.

"Girl, what the fuck have you been doing for the past hour?! I ain't gonna let you have any pizza till you do your make up." I laughed at her. Rose was a lot like Alice in a fashion sense, except she was actually considerate when it came to my clothing. I did some dark smokey eye shadow and put on some blood red lipstick, and added a bit of mascara for good measure. I shrugged on my black leather jacket with gold studs and zips, and then grabbed a pizza slice out of the box and carefully bit into it so I didn't smudge my makeup. The director person came into backstage and called us up, so we could get ready. The three of us went out and onto the stage, where we started setting up. A small crowd was already forming, but I couldn't see Jake yet. We were all ready and Rose stepped up to the mic.

"Hey Everyone, we're the Midnight Rebels, and we've got some music for ya!" With that, Toni strummed his first chord and we were off. I kept on time and occasionally added in the extra smash to the symbols to liven it up a bit. The crowd was going wild with cheers and clapping, and even some singing along if they knew the song. I looked over the crowd and finally spotted Jake right in the middle shouting and cheering looking right at me. I twirled my drum stick and smiled at him. But as I looked across the crowd, a section of people stood out to me. I kept looking as I had a talent that I didn't have to keep my eyes down so I could look around. They were all exceptionally beautiful, and all wore designer clothing that would make anyone stand out in a crowd. I was sure I had seen them before, but as I got to the chorus of the song, it suddenly hit me. Oh shit.

And as if like magic, Edward turned his face towards me, and the same look of shock covered his face as it did mine.

Okay! First chapter done. Hopefully I'll get some good reviews and I will try get the next chapter up soon if people are interested. But for now, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Woah! I got such a great response, I'm just gonna go ahead and write another chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy it as much as the first! There are a couple of responses to some reviews I got at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I don't believe I have won the ownership to Twilight in one day, so I think y'all know who owns it. Sad times :(

 **Bella POV**

I stopped playing in shock. Rose and Toni continued, and luckily it was near the end of the song so they could finish without me. I just wanted to get off the stage, I NEEDED to. I saw Jake looking at me concerned out of the corner of my eye but all I could see was him. He was just staring right back at me.

"Alright! Thanks so much guys we'll sign some shit if you want us to in about 20 minutes! See ya!" Rose yelled into the mike and the three of us walked off stage together whilst the crowd screamed behind us. I immediately ran into the backstage room where Jake was waiting for me.

"Bella! Bells what's wrong? Why did you stop?" I didn't reply and just hugged him to me. He didn't make me say anything and just returned the gesture. Finally, after about 5 minutes, I gathered the courage to speak.

"He's here" Was all I could get out. Jacob looked confused.

"What do you mean he's here? Who?"

"Edward! He's here and he's seen me I saw it!" I freaked out. Jacob's face hardened. He sat me down in a chair and started towards the door.

"Jacob! Where are you going?!" I started crying now. Jake couldn't go out and face Edward! He'll kill him! Rose and Toni chose this moment to run through the door.

"Bella, Jacob! What's going on?" She asked when she saw my tear streaked face. Her and Toni ran to me and I buried my face in her shirt.

"He's here!" I cried. They looked confused and Jacob filled them in.

"Has Bella told you anything about her time in Forks before she met you?" I asked. This would be bad if they didn't know about the vampires. Of course, they knew about me being a wolf. I had allowed Bella to tell them after the first day I met them. I knew I could trust them. Thankfully, they both nodded.

"She told us that she used to hang around with vampires when she told us about your wolfie problem if that's what you mean."Toni smirked at me. He would always make fun of me for turning into what he called an oversized puppy but hey, if he ever got on my nerves he may just meet my wolfie side and I don't think he would like it then.

Before Bella joined you guys, she was in a serious relationship with this kid called Edward. He was rich, and handsome, that type of thing. She fell in love with him and his entire family. Some crazy shit happened, and straight after Bella's 18th birthday party he broke up with her and left her lying in the middle of the woods. They had the whole town out looking for her. It was a good 8 hours till we finally got her. After that, she was just a shell of the person she used to be. And then she told her dad that she wanted to be on her own for a bit. She kept in touch with me though. I guess that's when she found you guys." Jacob told them in a very short and undetailed version of the truth. After a while I was encased in Toni's arms. He just held me whilst I cried and sobbed and probably ruined his red checkered shirt.

"Don't worry, Bell. We can get him out if you want?" He suggested. I shook my head frantically. Even if he left me, I still loved him and that was why I could never accept anyone's advances. Toni had tried, and sometimes I wish I had accepted. He was pretty handsome, and he had sparking green eyes that reminded you of lush forests. His hair was a dark brown, and long enough that it fell in front of his eyes when he played. (AN:SWOOOOOOOON) He was quite tall, and DEFINITELY had a six pack. I hugged him closer to me.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Rose said. My head snapped up but I was too late to yell for her as she was already out the door. Jake ran after her. Toni sat us both in a chair and I cuddled into his lap. I didn't care if it seemed inappropriate for the time, I just wanted to enjoy his warmth as he hugged me closer to his chest while I fought to keep the horrible memories from tearing me apart.

 **Jacob POV**

I ran after Rose. Not to stop her, of course. I wanted to give Edward a piece of my mind. How dare he just leave her in the woods to die?! Anything could have happened to her and the only reason she was found was because of a wolf. When we got back into the stage room I immediately spotted the bastard and his family. Most of them were there, except Doctor Fang and Momma Vamp. Obviously, they still looked 17 and 18 so I'm surprised they actually got into a place that was supposed to be 21 and overs only. Rose spotted where I was looking and whispered to me.

"Is that them?" She asked. I nodded.

"The big dude, that's Emmett I think. The blonde with him is Rosalie, and the blonde guy I'm guessing is Jasper. That leaves the small chick to be Alice, and then the bronze haired kid is the guy I was telling you about, Edward. Or Dickward as I like to call him." She giggled at that.

"Well, I can see what you mean when you said he was hot." She said to me, and I could hear her heart speed up slightly.

"Woah woah wait. No ogling. Just think of him as the asshole who almost killed your best friend and broke her heart and you will hate him soon enough." I said to her. Her eyes showed a fire that blazed for Bella.

"You're right. Cmon, let's give him a piece of our minds." She replies back to me. We casually walked over there until I stood right behind Edward.

"Hey Bloodsucker." I said, with my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Mongrel. What do you want?" He turned around and his eyes were black as coal. His eyes raked over me and then turned to Rose, and he smirked.

"What do _YOU_ want?" Rose plucked up the courage to ask, even if her instincts were telling her to run. I could hear her heart pumping fast. She looked into his black eyes and I could see determination in them. "You're upsetting my band members. Leave. Now, before I get you thrown out." She glared daggers him. Man, you gotta give the girl credit for bravery at least.

"We just want to speak to Bella." A little voice popped up from behind Edward. Alice. Jasper snatched her backwards when she tried to take a step towards me. "She's my best friend." Alice tried to sound innocent but I wasn't having any of it.

"Friend? How is she your friend? You left her to die. All of you. How can she be your friend if you're the reason she's currently fighting for breath as she cries her eyes out backstage because you showed up? She's not your friend, and probably never will be because of your selfish actions." Alice looked deeply hurt by my words and she shrank back into Jasper's arms. He growled a menacing growl at me, which set off my wolf and made the hairs on my arms stand up on end. "Now, if you don't mind, make yourselves scarce and don't ever return within a hundred mile radius of her."

"No." Edward said, like the arrogant ass he is. "If I want to see Bella, I will see Bella. And there's nothing an over sized pup like you can do about it!" With that, he pushed Rose and I out if the way, efficiently knocking her over, and made a beeline for the backstage door. I just glared at his rapidly retreating form. My head swivelled round to the rest of the Cullens, and found them over near the bar 30ft away. I turned my attention to Rose.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as she had fallen.

"I think I have twisted my ankle but other than that I'm fine." She replied, and my hands immediately went to her ankle to see the damage. Like she said, I just looked like she had twisted it, and it wasn't swollen much, just bruised. I was slightly concerned, because it looked like it had got some pretty bad bruising just under her ankle bone and when I pressed on it she whimpered slightly.

"I think I've got some ice in my bag. There's a first aid kit in there incase anyone ever needs it." I told her as I grabbed her waist to help her up. She tested her weight on her injured foot and grimaced. "I'll help you. Don't worry." I slid my arm back around her and helped her to sit down on the side of the stage and propped her foot up next to her. But when I looked deeply into her eyes, something shifted. It was like the entire axis spun until I was dizzy and all I could see was her. Her soft blue eyes and dark curly red hair, cut just above her collarbone. Her light freckles that danced across her nose and spread over her cheeks, and how when she smiles it's like I'm looking at the worlds most beautiful sunset. I was rooted to the spot, and nothing else mattered. I was tied to her, and would be whatever she wanted me to be. I would always be there for her, no matter what. I was brought out of it when she shook my shoulders slightly.

"Jake? You okay?" I looked at her and nodded. Holy shit. I just imprinted. I just imprinted on Rose Jaymes, Bella's best friend. And it felt amazing.

Another chapter for you all. Awww there was some cute scenes between Bella/Toni and Jacob/Rose, don't ya think? I'm thinking about adding in a new character soon, would that be a good idea? Will get next chapter out soon. For now, see ya!

Responses to Reviews:

Sarahplumb: you were right with some of the pairings! No, Bella is not with Jake, it is Rose/Jake(as you have just found out) but I am still sitting on the fence for Bella/Toni!

Jatzygirl: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Hotrodzrock: Thank you! Keep reading and enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I can't believe this is my third chapter in like 3 days. I just wanna keep writing! It's such a great feeling when you guys give me good feedback as well. I think the Midnight Rebels are gonna play us another song today, and of course it's gonna be about the man we all don't particularly like right now. I'm kinda stuck for songs, if anyone wants a particular song in this story, tell me in a review and I'll try get as many as possible in!**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I think we all know who owns Twilight. Me! Just kidding... :-(**

 **Bella POV:**

I stayed safe in Toni's arms until I could move away without bursting into tears again. Which hadn't happened so far in the three attempts I've tried. I had heard some yelling and banging, so I hoped they hadn't hurt each other too badly. I was worried for Rose, she wasn't as durable as Edward and Jacob were, as they are inhuman and she is not. I hoped she hadn't got hurt in their antics. The next thing I knew, the door was being flung open and an angry looking man stepped inside. He was too skinny to be Jake, and the only other man I wanted in this room was currently pulling me up straight and pushing me behind him as his arm curled round my waist.

"Bella?" He asked in his soft velvety voice. I replied shakily.

"E-Edward. What are you doing here?" He just smirked at me as he stepped into the light.

"I came to find you, Bella. It seems as though you hadn't moved on like I hoped you had, so I have come back to forgive you and take you back as my wife. We will spend eternity together my love. Or, you know I may always need a snack on the way back to Forks." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. So this was it. He was here to 'forgive me' or eat me. Although, I wasn't too sure on what there was to forgive, as he was the one who left me broken. As I remembered with vivid imagery his not so kind break up lines, my resolve hardened. I stepped away from Toni, however I allowed him to grab my hand to ground me. Edward noticed this and frowned slightly.

"You want to forgive me? Answer me this Edward, what is there to forgive? As I so clearly remember it, it seems that _you_ were the one who left _me._ So if anything, I should have to forgive your lying Vampire ass, which, by the way looks way to small in those tight fitting jeans. If you're gonna buy expensive clothing, at least buy something that actually looks good." I heard Toni snicker behind me and I squeezed his hand to warn him to stop as Edward was now sending a pile of death glares his way. He squeezed back and stopped laughing, although I could still hear a few chuckles escaping his tightly closed lips. I turned to smile at him, and I guess that was when Edward had had enough. He went to grab my other hand, however I snatched it away before he had the chance. The nerve of him! Toni has stopped laughing now and had a hard look on his face, like he was gonna grab Edward by the scruff of his shirt and kick him out himself. However, whatever Toni was planning to do to Edward, I did one better. I turned Edward to face me, and slapped him right across the face with as much power as possible. The pain was fucking excruciating, but it was worth it to see the shocked expression on his face as he lifted his hand up to cradle his cheek.

"Don't EVER think that you are going to be forgiven, Edward. What you did, what your whole family did, created a tear in our relationship that can never be sewn back together again. I will never forgive you for what you did. Now leave. Please." My eyes had filled with tears again, the combined pain from both my hand and my heart made them fill up and become close to spilling over. Edward looked at me helplessly, and ran out of the door. I started crying again, and Toni frantically pulled me against his chest. He grabbed my hand, and I cried out. I hoped I hadn't broken it. I curled it back against my chest and tried to bury my face back into his shirt.

"Cmon, Bella, you've got to let me see. I need to know if it's broken!" He looked so scared I gave up and gave him my hand. I bit my lip from crying out again as he manipulated it and bent my fingers. "Okay. It looks like you've just sprained it. Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked and I shook my head. Before I could verbally respond, Jake and Rose came in with Jacob's arm around Rose's waist, supporting most of her weight. She limped towards me, and I saw that her left foot was covered in ice wrapped in a bandage.

"Rose! What happened?" I asked, horrified that she had been hurt. I looked at Jacob.

"She got knocked over when Edward ran to come in here. She's hurt her ankle, but I think she's just twisted or sprained it. What happened to your hand, Bella?" Jake told me after he had set Rose down in a chair. I looked at my hand and saw it was about twice the size it should be, and my palm was pretty bruised. It looked like I had got into a boxing match rather than slapping my Ex-boyfriend for trying to touch me.

"Well...I-" I began, but Toni interrupted me.

"It was brilliant! Dickward started saying how he was 'ready to forgive her' and 'take her back as his wife', but Bella wasn't having any of it! She ripped into him and then said that his butt looked too small in the jeans he was wearing and said that if he was going to get some expensive clothes at least buy some that actually look good!" Toni started rambling, but Jake cut him off.

"I asked about her hand, Toni, not a full description of what happened. Although, I'm sure we would have got that later anyway." He replied, irritated. I noticed that he kept a hand on Rose the entire time he was talking. Aww, maybe they're in love! I always knew Rose had a thing for him.

"Ok, ok. Well basically, after Bella had told him off, Edward tried to grab her hand-"

"So he did this?!" Rose cut in, fuming.

"For gods sake let me finish the story! Jeez. Anyway, when Edward tried to grab her hand, she turned round and slapped him right across the face! You should have seen the look on his face it was hilarious!" Rose looked super proud of me, whilst Jake just looked a mix between concerned and annoyed.

"You slapped a vampire?! Cmon Bella, that's like hitting a rock!" He conplained at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Wait, guys, what day is it?" I asked, trying to find my phone.

"September 2nd, why?" Rose looked confused, as did Toni. I gawked at them.

"Don't you remember? We have a gig in a pub in Boise, Idaho September 4th! We need to get going!!!" I yelled, and this seemed to kickstart everyone into gear. Immediately, everyone started packing up, except for Rose, who went on her phone to see if we could catch any flights from a Salem airport in Oregon to Boise, Idaho. She laughed delightedly when she saw that there was one leaving tomorrow, but early in the morning so we would have to stay over in the airport tonight. I started to grab my backpack and went to get my drumsticks, it was the only part of my kit that I carry. I started to hum the tune to 'Last to Know' by Three Days Grace. The words appeared in my head as I sung the tune. (AN: I changed it slightly to fit the storyline better, sorry!)

 _He just walked away_

 _Why didn't he tell me_

 _And where do I go tonight_

 _This isn't happening to me_

 _This can't be happening to me_

 _He didn't say a word_

 _Just walked away_

It was quite ironic really, as the words fitted with my situation perfectly right now.

 _You were the first to say_

 _That we were not okay_

 _You were the first to lie_

 _When we were not alright_

 _This was my first love_

 _He was the first to go_

 _And when he left me for you_

 _I was the last to know_

"Bella! Cmon we've gotta move!" Rose yelled at me. I nodded at her, and ran towards the door whilst Jacob helped Rose and Toni carried the bags.

 _Why didn't he tell me_

 _Where to go tonight_

 _He didn't say a word_

 _He just walked away_

 _You were the first to say_

 _That we were not okay_

 _You were the first to lie_

 _When we were not alright_

 _This was my first love_

 _He was the first to go_

 _And when he left me for you_

 _I was the last to know._

We all ran to the car that we had rented, and Toni and I tried to stuff the bags into the boot whilst Jake put Rose in the passenger seat and buckled himself into the drivers seat. Once all the suitcases and merch bags were safely puzzle peiced in the back, Toni and I got into the back of the black Land Rover and we were off. He held his arm out to me, and I collapsed into his side and shut my eyes, singing the rest of the song in my head. I smiled slightly and hoped that one day this would happen to Edward.

 _I'll be the first to say_

 _That now I'm okay_

 _And for the first time_

 _I've opened up my eyes_

 _This was my worst love_

 _You'll be the first to go_

 _And when she leaves you for dead_

 _You'll be the last to know_

 _I'll be the first to say_

 _That now I'm okay_

 _And for the first time_

 _I've opened up my eyes_

 _This was my worst love_

 _You'll be the first to go_

 _And when she leaves you for dead_

 _You'll be the last to know._

As I finished the song, I felt Toni's arm relax around me. I turned my head to look, and saw him sleeping peacefully against the window. His facial features were relaxed, and I brushed a lock of his soft hair away from his eyes, only for it to fall back into place. I looked towards the front of the car, and also saw Rose sleeping. I decided to ask the question I was burning to ask.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Bell?" He didn't take his eyes off the deserted road, but cocked his head to the side to show he was listening. It was getting dark now, and the sun was setting.

"Did you imprint? On Rose?" I asked hopefully. He sighed.

"Yeah. I did. I hope you don't mind." He said to me and I was overjoyed. I was so happy that my two best friends had now found their one and only, and in each other as well! "I think Toni has a thing for you, Bella. I know you didn't want to accept it before, but Edward is gone now. Maybe you can make a guy happy and tell him your feelings? I mean they're kinda obvious, you're looking quite content in his arms right now." Jake smirked at me through the mirrors. I smiled back tiredly. Maybe I would accept Toni, but I needed to see if his feelings were real emotions of love, or just friendship. I thought about having a life with my two best friends and Toni as Jake drove us to the airport, and I closed my eyes as the sun descended under the horizon.

 **Okay! Another chapter done. I really do love writing this story, it's so fun! Again, tell me if you guys have any song requests or your opinions on the story, I love reading them!! Hope you all have an amazing day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This response is actually awesome. Keep it up!!! Sorry I haven't got a chapter out for a couple of days, I had to catch up and do homework/ actual school life stuff. A boy band came into my school today and gave us a little exclusive concert so that was pretty cool! Anyway away from my life and back to the story :-)**

 **Toni POV**

We finally got to the airport and Jake's rough jerk to a stop threw me into awareness. My eyes snapped open. He looked absolutely shattered, as we had been driving for about 3 hours and it was currently 11pm.

"Yo Jake, you look like shit, bro. You trying to get us to smash into the front seats with that rough stop?" I whispered yelled at him. Bella's head still rested against my shoulder; she really did look like an angel when she slept. I wrapped my arms back around her, and whispered her name.

"Bella? It's time to wake up sweet." I brushed the back of my hand lightly against the side of her cheek and then went to smooth down the fluffy hair on top of her head and brought my hand down to cradle her cheek again. God, I wanted to kiss her. I really really wanted her to recognise my feelings for her, and ever since that first day when she played drums I knew I loved her. She was so talented, but not like Rose talented. She didn't need to practice or anything. Whilst we were singing and playing guitar, she would just walk around with her earbuds in listening to rock music. Once, I found her listening to "Natural" by Imagine Dragons. She played extra loud that night.

 **-Flashback-**

"Hey, Bell, what ya listening to?" She looked up at me.

"Natural by Imagine Dragons. You heard of it?" She smiled when I nodded.(AN: thanks DxGREYxMAN for the suggestion. You've got a great taste in music!) She pulled out one of her earbuds and passed it to me, and I put it in. The music was turned up real loud and the drums had been emphasised so you could hear every hit and symbol crash. I took it out of my ear and smiled at her. She looked down, blushing.

"Bella..." I began. She looked up at me with curious eyes. "I know you hate talking about your previous relationships, but I just hope it wasn't that bad that you won't ever date again. Cos ya know, I might wanna give it a go at some point if you let me." She just looked at me with sad eyes this time.

"Toni... you know that I love you. I'm just not sure if it's like that. Edward did hurt me really badly, I'll admit, but I will try and date again if you want to. I just hope that this won't ruin our friendship." I just smiled and turned away.

"Just...let me know when you decide." I whispered. It wasnt like I hadn't been rejected before, but for some reason this one stung. I stayed out of Bella's way until we were called back up on stage.

 **-End Flashback-**

I was brought back to the present when I heard her whisper my name.

"Toni?" She whispered, her voice rough from not being hydrated.

"Hey there." I smiled at her, and even with dark rings under her eyes she still looked beautiful. She sat up slightly and stretched.

"Are we here?" I chucked slightly at her as she looked around, disoriented.

"Yep. We need to grab our bags and get into the airport though." She nodded and started to get up. I get out of the car as well, while Jacob reassessed Rose to see if she was okay. We soon found out that she could walk on her own, but with a slight limp. I didn't want Bella carrying her bags with her injured hand, so I put on my hikers rucksack and helped her put on her backpack. I grabbed her uninjured hand when she went for the suitcase.

"T, I'm fine! It's just a bit bruised.." I looked at her skeptically. Yes it was bruised, but it was also swollen and I think she's sprained it which can never be good when you're playing drums. She gave me her puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't resist.

"Fine! But you're getting the lightest one which you can roll around. And don't you dare touch it with that bad hand." I smiled at her. She smiled back and rolled her eyes as I handed her the bag. Jacob came around to help me out, and ordered Bella to go with Rose inside to get us checked into the airport's hotel. Once we had got everything from the boot, we headed into the airport after the girls. I kept a firm grip on my two guitars; one of them was an electric, a red and orange Gibson Les Paul, and the other was my dark brown acoustic, a 322ce, 14 fret, Taylor Acoustic Guitar. They were both in hard cases which were covered in stickers of my favourite bands and some of our merch stickers, and I carried one in each hand whilst wrangling one of those big strong carrier bags and a suitcase. Touring life is so fun.

"Hey man, I'm kinda glad you're with Rose now, it'll do you good." I laughed at his shocked expression.

"How did you find out?!" He asked, shocked. I just laughed.

"Cmon man. Think about it. I had Bella next to me, _sleeping._ Don't you know she talks in her sleep? And also I wasn't fully asleep when you and her was talking about it last night. Imprinting, huh? Is that like a wolfy version of madly crushing on someone and hoping they'll return the love? Cos if it is man, I think I've imprinted on Bella." I smirked as we crossed the doorway into the airport through the sliding doors. We immediately found the girls, who were at the desk. I looked around us and saw a few girls start to freak out. Ugh. I hope they won't come over here. Wait. Hope is dead.

"Like, OMG, hi! You're like the Midnight Rebels, right? That's like so cool! You're so much hotter than I imagined you to be!" Yeahhhhh... me and Jacob got this a lot. Even if Jacob doesn't actually play that often,( sometimes he will fill in for a base guitar if we need it) he is still seen at every concert and gig so people know him. We walked over to Bella and Rose with our heads down. Other people started to notice us, and eventually we had a crowd on our hands.

"Can I get a picture?"

"Will you sign my CD?"

"OMG Marry Me!"

"Bella, Rose! Over here ladies!"

That's only a few of the things that were thrown our way. People were photographing us, but we mainly kept our heads down. I signed the sheet at the front desk and moved on to grab my key. Unfortunately, I found that the crowd wouldn't let us move. Eventually security came to see what all the fuss was about and saw us. They obviously knew us, and were now ushering people out of the way so we could get to our rooms. Bella and Rose has booked two rooms, and we would be sharing. I was slightly irritated when I heard that I was paired with Jacob, and then Bella and Rose would be pairing up. Jacob whispered to me.

"Don't worry, dude. I'm sure Rose will swap with you if you ask nicely." He winked and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I shoved him, but I don't know how he managed to stop himself from dropping everything with all the bags he was carrying. We started unpacking, but I mainly kept everything in my suitcase and only got out my necessities such as toothbrush, pjs, etc. And of course a brush for my hair. Gotta keep my curls nice and bouncy. Jacob always complains at my hair, cos it's too girly and it falls in my eyes when I play. I take off my trousers to get into my pjs, which basically consisted of generic stripy blue pj bottoms and no shirt. (AN:Anyone else trying to imagine that?? SWOOOOOOOOON) However, as soon as I start to lift my shirt and leave me in my boxers, guess who comes strolling in. Well, not who, exactly. More like everyone that I've been touring with for 5 months. They all stop dead in their tracks, and all but one speedwalked backwards out of the door. Only Bella remained now. Her eyes were wide as she took in my semi naked form, and she blushed beetroot red and turned around so fast that she lost her balanced and tumbled in a heap on the bed. I shook my head and went over to her. I looked her over once, sprawled on my bed.

"You're looking pretty cute there, Bellsy." I teased her. She blushed again and mumbled for me to get my pants on. "That's kinda hard as you're sitting on them." If it were even possible, she blushed even more and rolled over so I could get my bottoms out from underneath her.

"Is it safe to look?" She asked, tentatively. I just grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to me. My chest was still bare and she seemed to notice. I hugged her to me.

"Will you stay with me?" I heard her whisper. I tilted her head up so she looked at me, and whispered back.

"Always." And then my lips met hers and we stayed like that for the rest of the night as I laid her back onto the bed.

 **———————————————————————(I was so tempted to end it here :-p)**

I woke to my alarm with my Bella cuddled up to my side. Looking around, my hand found my phone and I picked it up, shutting off the alarm. The device read 4:15 AM. Shit, our flight leaves at 5! I carefully slid my arm from beneath Bella and leaned to kiss her forehead, and as she turned over her lips were in the perfect place so I kissed them lightly too. I got up, trying not to jostle the bed too much. We didn't even use both beds last night, we just cuddled into the one twin bed. I grabbed my shower stuff and went into the little en-suite bathroom, turning on the shower. After a little while, I stripped and got into the hot spray of water. The bathroom was filling up with steam pretty quickly, and eventually the automatic fan kicked in. I washed myself and lathered my hair in shampoo and conditioner, and then watched how the bubbles disintegrated and slipped down the drain pipe. As soon as I heard Bella get up and move towards the bathroom, I started to shut off the water and stuck my hand out to try and blindly fumble for the towel. I found it and grabbed it, but was met with resistance. I tugged once more but it wouldn't budge. So, I got out of the shower, butt naked, and wiped my eyes. There stood Bella, my towel in hand.

"Thought you might need this. You left it lying on the bed." She smiled at me and handed me my towel. "Nice view though." She smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned away, to hide the blush that was creeping up on my cheeks. I tied the towel around my waist and pulled her against me. "Ew! I'm getting all wet now!"

She tried to pull away but stopped when she flung her injured hand round and accidentally hit the wall beside her. I saw her face scrunch up in pain and I frowned, taking her hand in mine and putting it against my cheek, turning my head to kiss her palm lightly. She then surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me close. She pressed her lips to mine in a rough kiss, and I placed my hands on her hips so I could caress her sides. Her shirt was getting all wet but I don't think either of us cared; all I could think about was the way her lips were moving against mine and how her hands lightly tugged on the hairs at the base of my neck. After a little while she pulled back. I tilted her chin up and cupped her face softly before bringing my lips to press against hers once more. When I pulled away, she laughed softly. She looked down.

"I need to change my shirt now." I laughed along with her.

"Don't you want a shower?" I asked her, whilst grabbing another towel to dry my hair with.

"Nah, I'll get one when we get to Idaho." Oh shit! I ran out of the room and checked my phone, 8 messages from Jacob and Rose, and 3 missed calls. It was 4:45!!! We needed to get to the plane!

"Oh crap Bella we need to go!" I yelled, speedily drying myself off and shoving on my jeans. Bella came rushing in, with only her jeans and her bra on, and quickly grabbed a T-shirt and her leather jacket. I just put on the next shirt I could find, which turned out to be a black shirt with the Adidas logo on. I put on my rucksack and grabbed our bags and instruments, and we rushed out of the door together.

"Give me your key, I'll go sign us out." I just gave her the key and we proceeded to run towards the gate, where Jacob and Rose were waiting for us with an impatient Stewardess who looked royally pissed off.

"Sorry! We... we overslept!" I said as the four of us speedwalked out to the plane and got ourselves sat in first class. Jacob just took my disheveled appearance as we sat down and shook his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you two share a room." He joked. I just laughed and looked around for Bella. I looked over the crowd but I couldn't see her anywhere. I frowned and looked again, harder this time.

"Hey, Jake, can you see Bella?" I asked, unsure. He started looking around too.

"Bella?" I said. No response.

"Bella!" I yelled this time, and many people looked at me, but I didn't care. I had just got the girl I've always wanted and now she's missing. "Bella!"

"Sir, please sit down. The plane is about to take off as soon as we get a few passengers off who are on the wrong flight." A stewardess told me. I just glared at her.

"Toni, what's going on?" Rose asked me. I shook my head, frantic.

"It's Bella, she's missing!" I freaked out. I started to look out of the window and saw the passengers who were on the wrong flight walk across the tarmac. There was a man and a woman, but there was something wrong. The woman kept on looking back towards the plane, and then it clicked. That wasn't any woman. That was my Bella.

I started banging on the window and shouting her name, but the man who she was with put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards a car. It was a dark silver Volvo, but I think it could go very fast if needed. The man opened the back door and shoved Bella inside. I ran for the exits, but they were closed in my face and I was told to get back to my seat. Jacob came and wrestled me back to my seat, and held me there as I struggled. Rose tried to calm me down but the only thing I could see was the car drive away as my love was taken far away from me.

 **Bella** **POV**

I was waiting in line to hand my keys in when I felt someone behind me. The receptionist served me and I got out of there as fast as possible. I ran for the gate, and got there in the nick of time. I was hurried along to the plane with a few other stragglers, and we were rushed on. I spotted Toni and started heading over there when someone grabbed my arm.

"Come on, love, I think we're on the wrong flight! We need to go before we miss our plane!" I was tugged around and dragged backwards. The hand that was holding me was as cold as ice and had a vice grip. I was tugged away and out into the cold air of the morning. The man kept a firm hand on the small of my back, and every time I tried to look back towards the plane he pushed me forwards a bit more. We eventually got to a Silver Volvo and I was shoved inside. The man came in after me and as soon as we had shut the door, the car was speeding off. I started struggling to get out of the vice grip. Suddenly, someone shoved a cloth and pressed it into my mouth and nose. I relaxed against my will as I breathed in the chloroform. Before I passed out, I heard my kidnapper whisper in my ear.

"No one will ever take you away from me." Everything went black.

 **OMG. Bella has been kidnapped!!! I seem to be adding on 1000 words each chapter...This is taking me forever to write! But I'll keep doing it cos I love ya! I'll start the next chapter, and hopefully delve more into Jacob/Rose. I know this one is mostly Bella/Toni, but they're so cute! I love writing about them! However, that's enough from me. Until next time, readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating... I've been super busy! They may be coming out slower cos I have had a complete writers block! If anyone had any ideas or song requests tell me in the reviews or PM me! Hope you enjoy this one. Keep reviewing!!!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, what a sad day this is :-(**

 **Jacob POV**

I could smell the leeches from here. I know they took Bella, it was all over the tarmac. Once we had got Toni under control we told the stewardess that we're on the wrong flight and she let us off. Toni was in hysterics, as I sure would be if it was Rose who had been Kidnapped. I told Rose to take Toni inside, and to look around to see if you could see Bella anywhere. As soon as they had disappeared, I followed Bella's and the leeches scents. It went on round and round the car park, until it abruptly stopped in front of a black BMW. It was locked, and had tinted windows. Now, I wasn't one to go grand theft auto, however, this is my best friend at stake. Thank goodness my knowledge of cars came in use. I silently opened the hood and looked around for the wire that would disable the alarm. I quickly found it and snapped it.(AN: I don't know if there is a wire that can do that, but there is in the story). Once that was taken care of, I quickly smashed the window and unlocked the door. But when I got in, the car was empty. It looked like a family's car, as in the back seat there were sweet wrappers and the cup holders had sippy cups in them. I got back out and stood there, looking extremely confused. It was then that my phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, it's Rose. I think we can see her at the gate for another flight." I was elated to hear this.

"Do you know where the plane is going?" I asked her.

"Toni is trying to find out. Hang on one sec." I held. "Okay, it looks like she's going to Port Angeles. Why would she be going there?" I growled at the throught.

"Edward and the Cullens are taking her to Forks. It's a small town where her dad lives." I was already heading inside. If we could just get to her before the plane departed...

"Jacob hurry! The gate is closing!" Rose yelled at me. I went into a flat out sprint. I spotted Toni waving manically at me and pointing to gate 5, where I could now see Bella being pushed by all of the Cullens to rush her through the gate. I sprinted and got closer and closer.

Closer.

I reached. Grabbed.

The leech who's arm I grabbed turned. It was the small one, Alice. She looked so scared. I dragged her back to us but before I could do anything the army leech turned back and growled at us.

"Give her here, dog" Jasper growled at us. I saw Rose take a step back when Jasper prowled forwards. The rest of the Cullens had turned now, and everyone else in the line pushed past them to get onto the flight that was departing in 2 minutes.

"Jazz, just rip his arm off and come on! We've got to get her on the plane!" I heard someone yell. I saw Bella behind the Cullens edging slowly towards where Toni was hiding out, behind a massive suitcase rack.They had let go of her and not noticed now that one of their own was in danger. I stopped paying attention to Bella, and turned to face the Cullens again. Jasper now had Edward and Emmett at his sides, whilst Rosalie hung back, concerned.

"Guys, come on! Jasper you and Alice catch the next flight, Edward, Emmett help me get the human..." She stopped and gasped before yelling at the two boys.

"EDWARD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER! SHES GONE!" Rosalie screamed him. He looked taken back by this before he quickly turned and scanned the area. I hoped Bella had found a good place to hide. Toni had somehow come back to join me without the Cullens noticing.

"What the hell did you do, mutt" Edward said menacingly. Now that got me pissed.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything, I've been standing in front of you for ten minutes. And you're one to talk. At least I didn't leave her in the woods to die!" I yelled at him, fuming. "Come outside, now"I released Alice and she overbalanced, toppling to the floor. Jasper picked her up and cradled her to him, whilst she clung onto his shirt. He continued his growling at me. My anger had finally reached its breaking point. No matter what happened, I was gonna get a piece of him to hang on my wall.

( **AN: I wanted to end it here but that would've been too short lol)**

 **Bella POV**

I watched from my hiding spot(the entrance of the ladies toilets)as Jake squared up to the Cullens. He still had Alice in his grasp, but when he demanded they go outside he released her and she fell, but Jasper picked her up. I watched as they all trickled outside, leaving only Alice and Jasper standing there. He checked her over once, nuzzling her hair and purring. I herd her whisper.

"Jazz, baby, I'm okay. I was just scared." He just ignored her and started walking away, with her in his arms. I came out of my hiding spot and ran straight into Toni's arms, but almost falling in the process, still slightly disoriented from the chloroform. Toni caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Oh my god, Bella. I love you, I love you so much." He started kissing me wherever he could reach. I melted into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close into a firey kiss, which made me relax instantly and mould into his chest. All I could concentrate on was the way his lips were moving against mine and how his tongue lightly skimmed over my lips, asking for entrance. I allowed him, and our tongues danced together for the first time. There wasn't anything that could ruin this moment. Well, almost nothing.

"Bella?!" I heard a small voice say. We broke apart immediately and I turned bright red, facing the person. I saw Alice standing there in Jasper's arms, whilst he hugged her around her waist. Toni mimicked him, doing this with me. I looked at her in shock.

"Alice?!" I squeaked out before turning on my heel, ready to run. She must have seen this because he quickly yelled "No!" I turned back to face her.

"Alice, if you're just going to hand me back over to Edward, I think I better get going now." I said, terrified. She just shook her head frantically.

"You're cheating on Edward?" She asked, frightened. Now that pulled me up short.

"What?" I asked icily.

"Bella, Edward told everyone that you had sent him a letter confessing your love for him, that's why we all came here." I stood there in shock. After a while, Toni shook me a bit.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked me, concerned. I still stood there, frozen, replaying the words she said to me in my head. _Edward... letter... love._ How on earth does she think I loved him if I slapped him and practically broke my hand in the process?! "What did you do to her?!" Toni suddenly yelled. That brought me out of it.

"I'm okay." I whispered. He just sighed and kissed my neck. "Alice, I didn't send anything to Edward. I don't want anything to do with him at all. I've found someone new. I've moved on"

"Damn right you have." I heard Toni whisper. I smiled at him.

"Alice, please, just let me go." I pleaded with her. She looked torn.

"Bella, if Edward knew that we saw you and didn't bring you back, he'll flip. You know this." She looked so scared. I really did feel sorry for her. Even though she left me without a goodbye, she had still been my best friend.

"Just... try not to think about me, okay? Even if you did hurt me I don't want Edward to hurt you." She smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay. But Bella, one of you needs to go and break up this fight. You know edward will hurt Jacob if he wants to." Oh shit! I turned back to Toni and Rose.

"I can't go! Edward will see me, he'll get one of the others to grab me! What are we going to do?! Jacob can't get hurt!" I fretted.

"Bella, I'll go. You stay here with Toni." Rose Said to me. I freaked, as she still had an injured foot. But she silenced me with one look. I sighed.

"Okay. Be careful!" I yelled after her. Toni came to me and led me to one of the chairs, where we both sat together and waited.

 **Rose POV**

The only thing running through my mind was that I have to go save Jake. Even if he is an idiot sometimes, he's still my friend. But sometimes, I wish it was more than that. Toni was hot, yes, but we had been friends for so long it would just be weird. But Jake... Jake was everything. When we shared a room last night it was the best night of my life. We talked and talked and ate junk food, it was like a date between two people who haven't confessed their love for one another yet. It was magical.

I reached where the fighting was going on and saw Jacob in wolf form, panting and snarling. Edward was facing him, in a crouch. There was a part of his shoulder missing, so I hoped that Jake had got a good chunk out of him. I saw Edward crouch lower, getting ready to pounce. But I was **not** going to let that happen. I may be human, but I wasn't just going to stand there and watch Jacob get hurt. I flung myself between them as Edward launched. I felt something hit me and I flew backwards, but I was caught before I could hit the ground. It kind of felt like I had been winded.

"Rose?! Rose! Are you ok?" Jake must have caught me. I couldn't answer him because I couldn't get enough air in, let alone to let it back out by talking. "I'll be back in a second"He laid me out on the tarmac and phased again, whilst I turned my head to watch him prowl over to Edward. He started growling ferociously, but Edward didn't growl back. He just watched me. I turned my head again so I wouldn't see him and tried to figure out what hurt on my body. I could feel that my ribs were probably bruised, but I didn't think they were broken. My back was slightly sore as well, but I guess that was because I landed hard in Jacob's arms. I watched as Jake squared up to Edward to protect me.

"Don't **ever** come near us again." He growled before phasing and tuning back to me. I saw the Cullens take one last look, and run towards a car.

"Rose, baby, are you okay?" I looked at him and nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna lift you up, alright?" He said as he slipped his arms behind my back and legs. I felt myself come up off the ground and then being righted up so I could stand. I wobbled a bit and he steadied me by putting his arm around my waist. I turned to face him in his arms.

"Okay, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but considering I almost died I think it's best to tell you now. I love you Jacob" I confessed. He was quiet for a minute and I started to get worried that I had just made a fool of myself. But then he shocked me. He took my face between his hands and kissed me hard. I responded immediately. My hands went to his sides and we stood there for a minute until we both broke apart due to lack of oxygen.

"Rose, I imprinted on you. I'm meant to be with you forever." He said. I smiled back and kissed him again.

"Come on. Let's get back to Bella and Toni. We've got a gig to get to." I said and we continued on towards the airport doors.

 **Okay! Sorry this was more of a filler chapter... the next one will hopefully be Edward free and let the Midnight Rebels do what they do best! Sorry again it took so long to get this one out... hang in there! Keep reviewing! Can we try get to 20?! Probs to much to ask lolll. As always, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I know these are coming out so much slower... I'm so so so so sorry! A lot has been going on in my life including some personal stuff so I haven't really had the chance to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **DISCLAIMER: However nice it would be, I don't own twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfictions, I would be writing another twilight book. Cos we all wanna know what happens with Jacob and Renesmee ;-)**

 **Bella POV**

I could see Rose and Jake walk in through the entrance, holding hands. Aww! I was so happy for them! I mean, I knew Rose had a thing for Jacob as soon as she saw him. But I'd always hoped that they would get together.

"Hey guys. You ready to get to that gig?" I asked when they reached us. Rose excitedly jumped around and clapped her hands. She grabbed my hand and pulled me, running to the reception desk.

"HicanwegetfourfirstclassticketstoIdahoforthenextflightplease?" Rose asked in a rush. The poor receptionist looked baffled.

"Sorry, Can we get four first class tickets for the next flight to Idaho please?" I said to her. She looked a lot calmer now that someone sane was speaking to her.

"Sure, the next flight is in 1 hour 30 minutes, here are your tickets, please wait by gate 11 until you are called to get onto the plane." She said kindly to me. I smiled at her and grabbed our tickets.

"Okay, so what do we do to kill an hour and a half?" I asked everyone as I walked back to them with Rose in tow. Toni was the first to speak up.

"Well, there's some fans over there, maybe we can go and say hi?" He said sheepishly. I smiled at him and nodded. I took his hand, and the four of us walked over to the fans. As soon as they saw us heading their way, they started yelling, and there were cameras flashing all over the place. I grabbed a sharpie out of my rucksack and headed over to a group of girls.

"We love your new cover album! We're gonna come see you at your gig in Idaho! Can you sign this for me?" One of the girls asked me politely. I smiled at her and signed her poster.

"That's awesome, what's your favourite song?" She was ready to give an answer.

"I really liked the Shape Of You cover, but my absolute favourite was I Love Rock'n'Roll." That was many people's favourite. Whenever we did a gig or a performance, it was always requested. As many people had seen the original taping of my first performance in the band, the song had been one of our biggest hits.

I smiled at her, and moved onto the next girl, taking a few selfies. After that, I had some lads asking for a "good luck kiss", which I managed to laugh off. Toni joined me at some point, and I gave him a small peck on the lips, seeing all the flashes going off simultaneously. Finally, our flight was called. We said goodbye to our fans, picked up our bags and headed off to the plane. Toni made sure to keep a firm grip on my hand, and did so even until we were sat down and I was buckled in. As soon as the bags were sorted, Toni sat down next to me and I cuddled into his side. The four of us were the only ones in the first class area, as it was a small plane. Toni carefully got his acoustic guitar out and lightly strummed chords randomly, creating a light melody that made sleep sound very good. I closed my eyes, and drifted.

 **Toni POV**

I kept up the pace of my guitar and watched as my Bella drifted off to sleep. I caressed my hand over her cheek to make sure it was her, I wasn't about to lose her all over again. She leaned into my touch and blushed slightly. I let her sleep. Jacob looked at me and smirked, with Rose tucked under his arm.

"Jake, man, are you okay? From the fight I mean." I asked, concerned that he had been injured this whole time and not said anything. He smiled a bit.

"Dickward dislocated my shoulder, but I put it back in place. I don't think he did much damage. Any cuts or scratches I got will have healed by now anyway." He grimaced as he shrugged his shoulder. Obviously it was still painful, however he would not want to show that. I nodded, satisfied that he didn't have any life threatening injuries. My melody came to an end, and I allowed the music to fade out. Bella was now sleeping soundly, and I put my arm around her and rested my head against the headrest, closing my eyes.

I woke with a start. I could hear the captain come over the intercom.

"Hello there folks, it is currently 4:35 in the afternoon here in sunny Idaho. We will be making our descent very soon, but please keep your seatbelts on until we have landed and are at a complete stop. Thanks for flying with us, and enjoy your trip." The captain said. I felt the slight turbulence as we started to descend, and I lightly shook Bella's shoulders.

"Sweet, it's time to wake up." She moaned. "Come on, Bell. We've got a gig to get to." Her eyes fluttered and finally opened. She smiled tiredly at me.

"Are we here?" She asked, disoriented. I laughed.

"Sure are." I felt the plane jerk slightly as we landed on the tarmac of the runway. She now looked excited. I started to grab my guitar case and check everything was where it was supposed to be, which thank God it was. We started to file off the plane and onto the tarmac, where a crowd of fans, naturally, were waiting for us. The started screaming when we came out.

"Can you sign my chest?!"

"Toni!! I love you!!"

"Bella! Over here darl!"

"Rose, Jake! Apparently you're a couple now, is that true?"

It went on and on and on. We smiled, waived, signed (not chests), and did famous people stuff. It gets kinda boring after a while. After that, security got them under control and we went to baggage claim to get our suitcases. I kept a firm grip on Bella's hand the entire time. She squeezed my hand as the flashes continued to go off around us. We quickly speed walked to our taxi, and got in after Jake and I put the bags in the back. I slid inside the back seat with Bella as Rose and Jake got in the front seats. I put my arm around Bella and she cuddled up to my side again. We sat like that for about an hour until Jacob pulled up outside the pub we were gigging in tonight. It was called the Dragons Lair, and most of the interior was painted a dark green. There was a small stage up near the bar area. Jacob and I started to set up straight away while Rose and Bella got some drinks. Just as I was setting up the mikes and my guitar, people started taking notice of us and started to gather in front of the stage. As we didn't actually have an official bass player, Jake filled in for us most of the time, so he plugged in his bass and plucked to make sure it was hooked up properly. I called the girls over.

"Bella, Rose? We're ready when you are." I said to them. Bella nodded and got behind the kit. Rose started yelling into the mike.

"What's up Idaho?! You ready for some rocking?" She asked the crowd and they all yelled and screamed. "Alright! We got a rowdy lot tonight eh guys?" She asked us and we all nodded. "Right, this first song is from Bella to a dick who won't let go. He's been a right pain in the ass, so I hope he hears this! Let's hit it!" She yelled as Bella started drumming and I got in time and strummed. We started playing Nothing But You by Kim Ferron.( **AN: This song has been stuck in my head. Tell me any songs you want me to include in the next chapter!** )

 _I think I'll go for a walk_

 _Maybe out in the rain_

 _Maybe there'll be tears rolling down my face_

 _And not fee the pain_

 _Maybe think about something_

 _Maybe think about you_

I started with my backing vocals and smiled at Bella as she hit the symbols.

 _Yeah you can't hurt me now_

 _You know you can't hurt me now_

 _You can't hold me down_

 _And I got plenty of time_

 _Time to figure it out_

 _Time to think about you and me_

 _Whatever that was all about_

 _Got nothing to prove_

 _Got nothing to say_

 _No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway_

 _Got nothing to lose..._

 _Nothing but you_

 _I think I'll go for a ride_

 _'Till my memory fades_

 _Roll down the windows and glide down 75 to the Everglades_

 _Maybe light up a joint_

 _And take a walk on the moon_

Bella made a rather loud crash then that made everyone scream and cheer. She was really feeling the music, and I could see it on her face when I glanced at her. She was determined to get this out, and she was taking it out on the poor drum kit. Although, it made for a very lively performance.

 _Why do you have to be so unkind?_

 _Why do I have to be so inclined to lose my mind?_

 _Well I got plenty of time_

 _Time to figure it out_

 _Time to think about you and me_

 _Whatever that was all about_

 _Got nothing to prove_

 _Got nothing to say_

 _No I guess I never thought you were going for me anyway_

 _I got nothing to lose..._

 _Nothing but you_

 _Ooooh_

 _Nothing but you_

I did my little guitar solo before Rose finished off the song.

 _Yeah Nothing._

As we all finished in time, the crowd were cheering us and yelling.

"Wooohooo!!! We love you Rose!" Rose got most of the cheers because she was the singer. Many people noticed her first. I saw Rose get an idea in her head, and I moved right out of the way. She walked up to Jacob, grabbed him, and kissed him full force. Everyone screamed and there were cameras flashing everywhere. I felt a small tug on my jacket sleeve. Bella was looking up at me mischievously. I smiled and leant down to kiss her, being mindful of the instruments. Again, cameras flashed and everyone was yelling, excited to see the two couples that made up Midnight Rebels kissing on stage. We broke apart and I moved back to the front. Rose was there ready to start our next song.

The night was finally finished, and we were packing our stuff up to head to our hotel. I carefully placed my guitar back into its hard case and lifted it, making sure all the clasps were done right. Most of our fans had passed now, and only the few locals were still sitting at the bar. I waved them goodbye as I headed out the door to Bella, Jake and Rose who were sat waiting in the car for me. I got it and Bella grabbed my hand.

"I'm so glad I could spend this night with you." She whispered.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I wouldn't change this for the world." I smiled and softly kissed her hair. We had another gig near the twin falls tomorrow, so we had another road trip ahead of us. I smiled at the thought of being with my Bella for a long time in this car. I couldn't wait. However, my brain had one last thought before we went on this road trip. We may have to stop off for gas first.

 **Okay! Again I am so sorry this took so long to come out, I just had exams in school and they're really been stressing me out. Like not even being able to eat properly stressful. I hope you enjoyed this one, again I'm so sorry it took ages. Until next time, readers!!!**


	7. Chapter7

**Hey everyone! I'm soooo soo soo so so sorry I haven't been updating, I haven't even been on FanFiction AT ALL!! Life got in the way, but there isn't any excuse really. Thanks for sticking by me, and as always, read and review so I know if you're still interested in the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the song Body Talks. I wish I did, but if dreams came true I would have passed all my exams and everything would be perfect. These are owned by SM and The Struts respectively.**

Part 1 is set directly after Chapter 5

Edward POV

My family and I sprinted to the car after Jacob squared up to me. I didn't mean to throw the girl across the airport, I just couldn't control myself and she threw herself in front of the mutt at precisely the wrong time.

We scrambled into the car and Emmett took the wheel with Rosalie in the passenger seat. I took out my phone and quickly scrolled through my contacts. If I was going to get Bella, I had to kill that mutt. He was in the way, a problem in my perfect fantasy I have for Bella and I. And that new guy, Toni, really had to mind his own business. He was seriously going to have to give up and just leave Bella be for my plan to work. I found the correct contact and clicked on it. A small voice came from the reciever when the phone was answered.

"Hello, Edward? Did the plan work? Please tell me they believed the letter."

"They did, Sage. But Bella managed to escape. We're gonna need something more than chloroform next time. But either way, we'll get what we want in the end. Bella and I, and You and Toni." I replied into the phone.

"We must wait a couple of days before we try again, otherwise they will expect it. Oh, and, Edward? If you do run into her, don't tell my lovely sister Rose about this, okay? Don't want her complicating things and getting in the way." Sage said.

"I won't, I promise. Sorry, I gotta go. We're pulling up to Charlie's house now. See ya."Bella's father couldn't wait to have her back. He was the one who sent the letter so all of my family would think Bella was in love with me. For some reason he was extremely good at forging his daughters handwriting. But I just couldn't wait until I could have Bella in my arms again. And this time, she won't escape.

PART 2 (continued on from last chapter)

Bella POV

I must've fallen asleep at some point in the car because the next thing I knew I was being shook awake by Toni as Jacob pulled up at a service station. I checked the clock and it was about 3:30 AM, I was so glad that the service stations were open 24 hours a day because honestly if I had to wait for another 30 minutes I swear I would pee myself. We rushed in and I sprinted for the girls toilets. Once I had done my business, we looked around the service stations for a bit. I needed some new headphones as mine had broke. I settled for some plain black headphones with little red flames on each side. I went to the till and bought them for just under $30. We went into a little shop and grabbed some snacks and water for the road as we had ran out and got back onto the road. Jacob was getting tired so we all had a switch around so now it was me and Toni in the front with him driving, and Jake and Rose cuddled up in the back like the lovebirds they are. I was still pretty sleepy and I knew it would still take a couple hours to get to Twin Falls, so I grabbed Toni's hand, placed a kiss on the back of it and mumbled "I love you" into his palm and i laid back in my seat and shut my eyes.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

I woke with a start. However, I wasn't in the car like I thought I was. I was in a bed. Long story short, I freaked. I jumped out of bed, but it took all of 10 seconds to realise that Toni was in bed next to me and Rose and Jake were in a double bed together one the opposite side of the room.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I heard Jacob's voice. I turned round to see him propped up on one elbow whilst his other arm was around Rose's waist.

"Yeah... um, yeah. I didn't know where I was for a sec because the last thing I knew was being in the front seat of the car." I replied, rubbing a hand over my eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked. I checked my phone, and it read 4:23AM.

"Almost 4:30. I'm going to try and go back to sleep." I said as I climbed back in bed next to Toni. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around my waist and I fell asleep perfectly happy and comfy.

The next time I woke up was because of a nightmare. Ed...Edward had taken Toni and killed him, all whilst I was asleep. I checked my phone and it read 7:30 AM. I rolled over and noticed something wasn't right. Where was Toni? And Jake and Rose? I sat bolt upright. I was alone in the room. My breathing started to get a bit faster when I noticed that the bathroom light wasn't on, meaning they weren't in there. Where were they? I picked up my phone again and dialed Toni's number. I knew it off by heart now. It went straight to voice mail. I tried Jakes and Rose's too, but again no answer. I was about 3 seconds from a full blown panic attack, and I could feel my chest getting tight. I ran into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. But, as soon as I shut the bathroom door and locked it, I heard someone open the door to the hotel room. 3 sets of Footsteps went around the room, and I heard the beds creak as something was dumped on them. There was a hushed whispering inside the room. I finally gathered up the courage to open the bathroom door when I had my baseball bat tightly gripped in my hand, so tight that it made my knuckles white. I quickly unlocked the door and slammed it open, brandishing the baseball bat threatingly. Rose looked shocked to say the least. I sighed and flung the bat down when I realised who it was.

"Do you even realise how scared I was then? You know I don't do good with being left alone, Jake, and why didn't any of you answer your phones?!" I yelled at them. Toni and Rose looked guilty, but Jake just laughed.

"Bella, if you'd have come out of the bathroom, you'd have realised that we all left our phones here on the beds!" Jake chuckled, and I looked round him to see that he was right, and the phones were indeed on the bed. "Anyway, we went to get you some breakfast cos we gotta be at the gig by 11 to set up and do sound checks so we gotta hit the road, we've got a couple hours left till we get to Twin Falls." I nodded and grabbed some fresh clothes, a dark blue imagine dragons band tshirt, black faded jeans, my rose Dr Martens (AN: I actually have these and the leather jacket. I'll try put a pic on my profile if I can figure out how) and my leather jacket with a hood. I went back into the bathroom so I could get changed, but immediately went into the room again to grab my makeup bag. If I was going to a gig, I better look good. Once I had got dressed and put on dark makeup (smoky grey eye shadow, mascara, burgundy lipstick) I then proceeded to go back out into the hotel room and make a beeline straight towards my backpack, where I kept everything and had about a months worth of clothes inside. I checked the inside pocket to make sure my drumsticks were there, which thank goodness they were. Toni had given them to me on my 20th birthday, and one had a B carved into it, whilst the other had an S carved into it, so I knew they were mine. There had been many occasions where someone had tried to steal my drumsticks and replace them with regular ones, so this was my way of knowing if they were mine or not.

Once I had made sure everything was in its proper place, we headed out the door of the room and down to reception. During this time, Jacob chucked a croissant my way, and, miraculously, I caught it with one hand. I unwrapped it and bit into it, savouring the warm taste of it. I had almost finished it by the time we had got down to reception. After we had given back the room keys and signed everything we needed to, we all piled into the car, this time with Rose and me in the back, and Jacob and Toni in the front, as both us girls were hopeless when it came to directing the driver on a map. I grabbed my phone and my earbuds out of my pocket and turned on my Spotify Playlist, which included a mixture of different songs by various different aritist. The music stayed on for the entire two hours.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

We finally got to the venue at Twin Falls. It was a nice enough looking pub, with a 5 star rating. Toni, Rose, Jake and I all grabbed either a case or an instrument out of the boot, and we headed inside and down into the basement of the pub where the gig was going to be held. The time was 11:45, so we decided to head into the city for some lunch. Rose ended up finding this small family owned diner where we all had a large meal and a glass or two of root beer. Of course we were old enough to drink real beer, but it was nice every now and then to have a soft drink. After lunch we looked around the city for a bit and then headed to the venue at around 6pm. It was already packed with people, so we quickly set up our merchandise stand with tshirts, CD's records, stickers, badges, and even the occasional hoodie. Once that was done, we started to set up the stage and when we were finished, we got up and I went behind my kit.

"What's up you lot!!" Rose yelled into the mic. Everyone cheered and she smiled. "We've got some ace music for you all tonight, so do you wanna get started?" She yelled and again everyone screamed and cheered. We started to play 'Body Talks' by The Struts **(AN: I love this song, if you haven't heard of it go check it out!!).**

As soon as Toni had hit the first note we were off.

 _You're eyes they follow like a spotlight_

 _Two eyes like the sun_

 _Go ahead keep your distance from me_

 _Soon you're gonna come._

 _When you flick your hair like you don't care_

 _And you're asking where I'm from_

 _That game that you're running, baby_

 _You've already won._

 _I need to know, know, know_

 _What do you need, need, need?_

 _What do you like, like, like?_

 _Cos I'm gonna be it tonight_

Toni started upping the volume as we hit the chorus, so I did too and he smiled back at me, taking this as a competition.

 _You can be cool, you can be shy_

 _Say what you want, say what you like_

 _Cos ooh, your body talks, your body talks_

 _Ooh, ooh, your body talks_

 _You can pretend you don't wanna know_

 _But I read the signs from your head to your toes_

 _Yeah, you don't need to say a word cos_

 _Ooh, ooh, your body talks_

 _Your lips are a conversation_

 _That face is a song_

 _If it's my imagination_

 _Stop me if I'm wrong_

I then placed a massive crash onto my symbols, sending the crowd wilder.

 _I need to know, know, know_

 _What do you need, need, need?_

 _What do you like, like, like?_

 _Cos I'm gonna be it tonight_

 _You can be cool, you can be shy_

 _Say what you want, say what you like_

 _Cos ooh, your body talks, your body talks_

 _Ooh, ooh, your body talks_

 _You can pretend you don't wanna know_

 _But I read the signs from your head to your toes_

 _Yeah you don't need to say a word cos_

 _Ooh, ooh, your body talks_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh your body talks_

 _Yeah your body talks_

I finished with a massive crash and a thump, while Toni prolonged his last note. I was sweating profusely, and I lifted my shirt to wipe my face, but put it back down again when I heard the wolf whistles. We played a few more songs, and then got off the stage for the night. It was now 10pm, and the four of us were sat at the bar drinking and eating pizza. Everything was perfect until Rose got the text.

"Great show sissy" it read. It was from an unknown number, but Rose seemed to recognise it straight away.

"Sage..." she mumbled before she jumped out of her stool and sprinted out of the door to the car. We were all left in her dust, all utterly confused and worried. Who was Sage?

 **Ok! Chapter 7 finished... again I am sooo sorry it took like 3 months for this chapter to be released, it has been a slow process and I have been very busy in real life, but either way I'm sooo sorry!!!!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Leave a review about if I should continue this story or not! Until next time, readers x**


End file.
